


Mastaba

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, le mystère de la grande pyramide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant le mystère de la grande pyramide. Mortimer contemple enfin le mastaba de la rue Ebn Bakil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastaba

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mastaba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234531) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



> Le soleil des vivants n'échauffe plus les morts. Lamartine

"Prenez tout votre temps, "docteur" !... Nous ne sommes pas pressés!" Mortimer a beau narguer Olrik qui quitte le mastaba dans lequel Nasir et lui-même sont prisonniers, il n'est pas très fier de leur situation actuelle.

  
Mortimer, éternel optimiste, tente de trouver un bon côté à partager avec Nasir. "Au moins, ils ont laissé la lumière." Et tandis que Nasir acquiesce, le professeur tourne son attention vers le décor qui l'entoure, les pièces maitresses de la collection du professeur Grossgrabenstein.

  
Disposés dans la pièce mortuaire, la fameuse "Chambre des morts", sarcophages, urnes, vases, statues les entourent. Toutes les pièces ne sont pas de la même époque, mais l'ensemble est assez cohérent. Au mur, une superbe fresque illustrant l'arrivée du défunt au royaume des morts complète et met en valeur l'exposition.

  
Maussade, le professeur Mortimer contemple les ornements du sarcophage le plus proche, son regard s'attardant sur les détails. Le trait des peintures, les dorures travaillées, tout l'art que les artistes de l'époque avaient développé pour glorifier et veiller au repos de leur maître, tout cela l'aurait enthousiasmé il y a peu de temps encore. Mais la magie des mystères de l'orient s'est dissipée. Partie en fumée aussi vaporeuse que l'étaient ses enchantements du passé.

  
Il ne voit plus que les défauts, un tracé imparfait, une écaille sur la peinture, l'irrégularité des pierres de couleur serties. Le charme a été rompu. Ce ne sont plus là que des objets d'un lointain passé qui lui est maintenant bien indifférent.

  
Déjà, lorsque Grossgrabenstein lui avait présenté le reste de sa collection, il avait ressenti la même impression de détachement. Il s'était poliment émerveillé pour faire plaisir à son hôte, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

  
Ici, dans ce tombeau, le sentiment est pire. Une représentation d'Horus attire l'attention de Mortimer. Qu'importe ce soir la chambre d'Horus ou le chemin de l'initié. Le dieu vengeur ne lui a pas souri pour l'instant. Hélas, même le corps est manquant. Du bout des lèvres, il se souvient de l'ancienne supplique _Mon frère, reviens, que nous te revoyions_.* Mais la magie n'est plus là.

  
Un grand bruit au-dessus fait relever la tête à Mortimer, l'arrachant à ses contemplations et le ramenant à leur situation présente. Dans le même instant, Nasir s'est redressé. Un cours instant, l'espoir renait.

  
"As-tu entendu ? On dirait une fusillade ! ..."

 

 

* Parole d'Isis cherchant le corps d'Osiris, tiré des Lamentations d'Isis et de Nephtys

 


End file.
